Killer Secret
by Auroi85
Summary: I decide to use my AU Rurouni Kenshin story idea and turn it into a murder mystery play. Also, I would really appreciate your review and input on my first experimental piece. So, please read & review. KxK, SxM, & AxM
1. Prologue

Hi, everybody!

I decide to use my AU Rurouni Kenshin story idea and turn it into a murder mystery play. The characters will have their same first names and personalities, but different last names and lifestyles. I wasn't sure if I could post a play on since it only seems to accept stories or poems. Hopefully, you, my fellow readers, will enjoy my work and review for me. I would really appreciate your review and input on my first experimental piece.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything dealing with the creation, plot, show, manga or the characters of Rurouni Kenshin, however, I do own this play. : p

**Plot:**

Megumi carries a dangerous secret on her shoulders of her father's murder and decides to tell Kaoru about it. However, Aoshi and Misao are posing as servants in Mrs. Smithson mansion to find evidence or a clue about Megumi father's murderer and trying to avoid Kaoru and Sano from recognizing them while Megumi and Kaoru are volunteered with Sano by their parents to help work at the Smithson old mansion. As the situation becomes deadly, the group is forced to involve Kenshin in the murder case to help protect Megumi and Kaoru from this strange murderer while trying to help solve the murder case.

**Characters:**

Megumi Johnson: a 17 year old girly – girly that wants to become a doctor in the future attending George Washington High school with brown eyes and dark brown hair who carries a deadly secret and is Kaoru's best friend with a big crush for Sano. Her father's family had own and built Johnson University, but her dad retire after her mother's death when Megumi was six.

Kaoru Harrison: a 16 year old tomboy attending George Washington High school with warm blue – grey eyes and midnight black hair and is Megumi's best friend who forms a crush for Kenshin while volunteering at the Smithson mansion.

Sano Williams: a 19 year old ex - fighter attending Johnson University with chocolate, brown hair and dark brown eyes who is staying at Kaoru's house and is a friend of Kaoru's older brother that develops a small crush for Megumi.

Kenshin Dawson: a 20 year old passive man and ex - swordsman who stays with and works for Mrs. Smithson as a cook in her old mansion who helps Kaoru, Megumi, and Sano solve the mystery behind the deadly secret. At times of high stress situations or danger, his eye color will shift into a harden Amber and switch to his swordsman mode.

Aoshi Harrison: a 21 year old man and Kaoru's older brother away attending Johnson University with midnight black hair and cold, light blue eyes that works as undercover detective for the police to find evidence and clues in a murder case behind Megumi's deadly secret.

Misao Zamble: a 19 year old tomboy and Aoshi's crime partner in the following murder case who attends Johnson University with honey – blonde hair and blue – green eyes that has a huge crush on Aoshi and becomes best friends with Megumi and Kaoru.

Mrs. Vanessa Smithson: a 68 year old woman and heiress of the vast Grayson and Smithson law firm in Columbia with dyed, bright blonde hair and sharp, emerald green eyes who know the killer of Megumi's father and helps hide him/her from the police.


	2. Act 1 Scene 1

**Disclaimer: I did own or create anything with Rurouni Kenshin; however, I am temporary using the characters for my own means.**

**Act 1, Scene 1**

_Nighttime, 12: 45 a.m.; At the banks of O' Hara Lake on the Fourth of July_

**_Setting Description:_ A 20 feet round murky, dark lake with sandy shores and surrounded by a forest of ancient oak and maple trees. Megumi and her father are placed at the eastern shore end where a 5 foot round grassy clearing filled pristine, golden - green grass and small, white flowers are growing surrounded many clusters of bushes in the forest.**

**_Weather:_ A clear, somewhat starry night during a full moon.**

**New Characters used: (only for this scene, I may used "Guy" in other scenes, too.)**

**_Dr. David P. Johnson:_ a 40 yr. old Professor and Doctor at Johnson University and is Megumi father. He has light brown hair with a hint of natural red highlights, dark brown eyes, and about was 5'10.**

* * *

Guy: Basically, he is the murderer. 

David: Megumi isn't beautiful tonight! (Lifting his hands up at the sky and then touches the ground)

Megumi: (Laying her head on his left arm) Yes, father; especially when I'm with you.

David: (mockingly) Dear, don't say such things. One day my head swell like a balloon and flew to the moon with such comments. (Laughing, then kisses her forehead)

Megumi: But, father…. (Looking into his eyes with a confused expression)

David: Yes, dear? (looking down at her)

Megumi: I wish mother was here with us. She would have loved to see the lake light up in the colors of the fireworks. (Hugging his left arm while staring into the sky)

David: Yes, she would've love seeing the sky explode with hues of dust flowers floating in the wind as the lake ripples into a mirage of colors. (Signing and hugging her back)

Megumi: (Pretending to wipe away a tear) That was beautiful, father. Now what is a dust flower? (Closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest)

David: (Laughing) My dear Megumi, aren't we being a curious cat tonight, especially on the fourth of July. Let's leave the questions for tomorrow while we have some fun for now. (Hugging her closer)

Megumi: (Sighing) Okay, father!

(A pair of bushes about 12 feet near them starts rustles in a loud manner; David rises from spot and stands in front of Megumi in a protective way.)

David: (Whispering) Megumi, I want you to hide behind that patch of bushes next to the tall oak tree and don't come until I tell you, promise?

Megumi: (With a scary expression) But daddy, what about you? What if you get hurt? (Clutching to the back of his shirt)

David: (In serious tone while looking into her eyes) It doesn't matter if I get hurt. All that matters now is your safety. Now, promise Megumi!

Megumi: I promise to remain hidden until you tell me not to, okay! (Her fist clutched and tears forming from eyes)

David: That's all I wanted to hear, dear. Now, go quickly and quietly. (With a look of relief)

(Megumi quietly runs to the mentioned bush patch and peeks out through their branches as a man wearing dark clothing, black leather gloves, a black ski mask, carrying a small pack on his back appears into the lake clearing with her father.)

Guy: (In a cold tone) Well, well, what do we have here! Whatever it was, I have to say it's over now. Time to pay back, old man or would rather pay with your life. (Pulls out a medium – sized, handhold gun)

David: (With a serious expression in a cold tone) Why should I pay for something that did not include my involvement? And so, I have no reason for paying you off with anything of mine's. (his fist clutched)

Guy: (Yelling in outrage in a cold manner) Why you b$!d, how can you say that! You have every reason and if you give me another excuse I swore I burst your dmn head off and smear f$&ing brains into the ground. (He slowly starts pull back the trigger.)

David: (Backing a step with his hands to his upper chest) Just wait a moment, I sure we can discuss this issue in a rational manner. How about we go to the diner nearby and talk over it. (pointing in the direction of the diner while trying to signal for Megumi to run away to the diner.)

Guy: (With a blank, impersonal expression) I have no time or patience for a discussion, especially with you. I think you should start praying because you will never get see the light of day again. (Aiming the gun between David's eyes and fires the gun without a sound)

David: (Whispering in shocked tone) But I never get say goodbye…. (Falls onto grassy ground head first as a puddle of blood forms underneath him)

(Megumi had heard and watch every word and action from her dark, bushy hiding place. She begins to whimper as tears fall from eyes as her father falls onto the ground and never tries or moves to get up again.)

Megumi: (choking back her sobs) Father….No this can't be happening….You can't be dead….You can't……..

(The bush slightly shakes as she tries to curl into a living ball within the bush. The murderer hears the noise and goes over near her hiding place to investigate the sound.)

Guy: (pointing the gun in threatening tone at the bush) Whoever's back there, you better show yourself or end up like just like the old man.

(Megumi throws a nearby small rock to far right from the bush and holds her breath for a minute)

Guy: (Glancing in the direction of the rock, then moves back to the dead body) Must've been a raccoon or something. Oh, well! I have disposed of this guy. First, let's see how much money have, doc, to pay the interest from your _debt_. (He dugs in her father pant's pockets for his wallet and pull it out in David's left rear pocket. He takes $200.00 worth of 10's and 20 dollar bills, all of David's credit cards, and his driver license and car keys; He puts all of David's valuables into his black jeans right front pocket.)

(In mocking tone)You won't be needing these things anymore, old man. Now, what to do with your body; I know how about I dump you in your precious lake, huh! The fishes will have nice dinner, tonight, won't they! (He takes a pair of fishing overhaul pants to cover his jean and replace his regular shoes with heavy fishing boots find in his pack. He ties two heavy stones around David stomach and begins to drag the dead body into the water until reaches up his upper stomach. The body slowly floats into the middle of the lake and sinks into it's watery grave.)

(Grinning from ear to ear)Lastly, its time to remove the blood.(produces a spray bottle with a strange smelling liquid inside from his mysterious pack and begins to spray the whole clearing until the blood washes away into the dirt.)

(With satifasifed expression in a sarcastic tone as replaces the bottle) Goodbye, doc, see you in hell someday! (Walks out into the forest softly laughing and the firework show ends with a bang of flashes at 1:05 a.m.)

(Megumi waits for 20 minutes to see if the murderer comes back to the scene of the crime, then jumps out her bush and rushes to the shore of the lake.)

Megumi: (Staring into the lake with a blank gaze) Why, oh why did you have to die?! You should've just paid him. You had no need to be brave and now I will never see you again. (Swallowing back the tears and sobs trap in her throat, her little fingers gently touches the water's surface.) I need to get police, father. But don't worry about me, they're found your body and make your killer pay for everything he did. (Tears flowing down her cheek into sand of the lake shore) I will be back soon, so don't worry, father… (Getting up from sitting position, she continues to cry softly as she runs to the diner a mile away to call the police.)

* * *

**How do you like? Was it good? Bad? Or needs more work?**

**Anyway, in this scene, I wanted to show the relationship between Megumi and her father. I'll pictured her at this age as the kind of daughter who reminded her father about the bills, take care of the household and their household workers, and put up with her father's craziness. Basically, she would be the responsible and helpful child that kept her father and their life together in control and harmony to filled the absence of her mother. So, please read and review.**

**Also, thanks for readers who put my play on their watch list, added it to your favorites, or reviewed: Inuyashagirl22; Moonlight Star Phoenix, lame gurl; crimsonrain01; & Anonymous but very interested. Hopefully, you will be patient with me and still read my story as I slowly update each scene.**


	3. Act 1 Scene 2,3, & 4

**Rated Teen for language. Basically, the whole fic or play is rated for teens.**

**Disclaimer: I do not anything involving Rurouni Kenshin (the manga, anime, or characters) except for my own works of fiction. :p**

**Act 1, Scene 2, 3, & 4**

Late Morning, 11:35 A.M; O' Hara Heights Police Station in Post's Office

**Setting Description:** A small brown and gray private office with two large, tan file cabinets located on the right wall. The center desk that has a dark gray, computer chair (with black wheels and arm holders on it). The left wall has a medium – size, light wooden bookshelf that is half full with old books. Behind the desk, two average bi - fold windows are slightly stained and open half way. In front of the desk, two old, dark wooden chairs in front the new, oak door with a golden – tinted handle which is surrounded by a wall of picture frames, awards, and medals. Aoshi's car in scene 3: a dark blue **2003 Hyundai Accent**; Town's Police Station: a five story tall building with area 3600 ft length x 2000 ft in width and underground jail that can hold up to 200 prisoners with 20 jail cells. The building has a modern elevator, stair's system, and a computer and Manuel Security system. Outside appearance: red brick design, old six bi – fold windows on each wall, and fire exit located on the right side of the building with new, iron fire escapes that reach all of the five floors on the left side of the building. Front design: Two large columns holding up a stone cover area with three –sided stair case (3 or 4 large steps each) with a wheelchair area on the left and old, iron railings on the front and right stairs. The doors are double, oak with old – fashion bass squeeze handles.

**New Characters used:**

**Grey L. Post:** 38 – year old Head Detective and one in charge of Misao and Aoshi department. He has link to a secret government organization dealing the murder of Megumi's Father. He has light, short brown; dark, teal eyes; about 5'8; and always wear a dark, brown trench coat over a basic black - grey business suit. His personality is very straight - arrowed and manipulative

**Stranger:** Post's contract with the secret government organization. Identify, race, gender, and appearance are unknown.

----------------------------Scene 2----------------------------------------

**Post:** Where are those two, now? Just when I thought they needed this case. (Rubs his forehead lightly with his left hand) I guess have to pass it on to someone else if they don't show up in the next five minutes. (Looks at his wristwatch and watches his office door in irritated manner)

(The office door swings open with a loud bang against the wall and Misao rushes into the office. Aoshi walks in silently after her and closes the door softly.)

**Misao:** (half yelling and pleading) I'm sorry that we came so late, sir; but I get up late and my alarm clock wouldn't work. (Her eyes and voice turned dreamy) So, Aoshi was forced to wake me up and take me to a coffee house for late, quick breakfast…..

**Post:** (frustrated) I don't care why you two are late. You were supposed to be in my office at 11: 20 a.m. sharp. Just be gratifying I'm still giving both of you this case. (Hands the case files to Aoshi)

(Aoshi glances quickly through the files and puts it down on the desk near Misao for her to read)

**Aoshi:** (in a logical, calm tone) Why are we been giving a cold case, especially one that hasn't been resolved for the last six years? (with a long, piercing look at Post)

(Post puts his hands together on top of the desk looks back at Aoshi in a calm manner)

**Post:** I need two officers who would be able to go undercover within an old mansion and conceive an old lady to be hired servants or replacements. You both have the requirements and abilities to blend in and are not consider suspicious in this role.

(Aoshi slightly nods at Post's words with blank expression while Misao looks back at Post with a confused look.)

**Misao:** (in an uncertain tone) But, why an old cold case? Why not a new case that would "require our talents"? (finishing in a determine, smug manner)

(Turning his head to Misao with a blank look, Aoshi gazes at her with an unreadable expression for a moment; then, he glances back at Post for his reaction. Misao starts to twitch fingers on the chair's arms waiting impatiently)

**Post:** Due to the destruction and Misao's actions during your last case, you were both demoted back to rookie status from your pervious detective positions. I am giving this "cold" case to redeem yourselves.

(Misao quickly rises from her chair and angrily slams her hands on top of the desk. Aoshi and Post used to Misao's out blasts, they simply remain in their chairs and watch her erupt in front of them.)

**Misao:** (yelling and pointing her right index finger at Post) I'm not to blame if the damn suspect wants to blow up the whole warehouse to cover the damn evidence. For your information, I did try to stop the suspect. Also, he would have shot Aoshi if I don't shot first. But, it still doesn't give you no f#?king right to demoted us and…..

(Post silenced Misao with a harsh look and points to her chair to get her to sit back down. Misao sits down slowly while Aoshi watches this interaction with expressionless manner.)

**Post :**( indifferently ignoring Misao's angry, defiant look in cold, neutral voice facing them) you are both to remain at rookie status until you can "prove" that you can function as police officers. It was a decision made and decided last night by the local law enforcement board. But I'll warning you, if you two refuse this case in any form or are unable to pull it off and destroy another set up operation. They will kick "both" of you out of the force. (in a serious, business – like tone)

**Misao:** (in guilty manner looking at Aoshi) But, Aoshi didn't cause or did any of the damage; I did. They have no reason to risk his job and…… (looks away from Post and Aoshi to the right wall)

**Aoshi:** (in cold, logical voice) We will take the case, sir.

**Misao:** (looking down at her feet) Yes, we're taking the case. (sighing warily)

(Aoshi flashes a concern look at Misao before facing a blank, expressionless glance at Post.)

**Aoshi:** However, what are the reasons for reopening this case at all?

**Post:** (sighing, he turned his desk chair's back to them and speaks in a tired, emotionless tone) New evidence was found near the old mansion mentioned. However, they had not found anything connecting to a suspect; even though, traces of the victim's DNA was located on or near the property. We believe that the old woman is withholding information to resolve this case and evidence related to who the suspect may be.

**Misao:**( with a bored tone and look) Basically, you guys had found some new leads and wish to pursue to which this new info will lead us.

**Post:** Yes, now that you both have been "updated". Get out of my office, so I can have my lunch break in peace. (waving Misao and Aoshi out of the office)

**Misao:** (Looking relieved) Whatever, chief. (quickly leaves out of the office without glancing back and waits outside on the front stairs of the police station for Aoshi)

**Aoshi:** (in a deadly calm voice with his back to Post) We won't demote, were we? I'm not sure what game you have involved us in. But, if you dare hurt a hair on her head; you regret the day you meet me with every last, painful breathe. (walks to the office door)

**Post:** (mockingly) Is that a threat, Aoshi? You know I could just fire you, and leave poor, innocence Misao alone with evil, old me. You really should stop playing the "hero". It doesn't suit you at all. (Aoshi stop in his tracks for a moment, then silently leaves the office.)

-------------------Scene 3-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Aoshi quickly meets Misao outside at the front stairs; but for just for a few seconds, he studies her closely as approaches her. Misao sensing his presence within those few seconds and turns looking at him with a thoughtful smile. She rushes to him and pulls him down the stairs to his car.)

**Misao:** (after opening her door angrily, she enters the car and buckles her seat belt) I can't believe that JERK! He probably help or suggested us to be demoted. Now, we have to do a bloodily, stupid cold case. Oh well, we didn't get fired completely. Hey, how about a celebration?! (in an excited voice)

(Aoshi carefully opens his car door and enters into the driver seat, then buckles his seat belt.)

**Aoshi:** (with a curious, confused expression while searching for his keys) A celebration? For what?

**Misao:** (turning to look at him with a surprise glance) What do mean for what! For not getting fired; for still getting a case, even if it is an insignificant cold case; or just being alive. You don't really need a reason to celebrate an event, Aoshi. (mildly shaking her head at him and then turning her head to look out the car window)

**Aoshi:** (in a sarcastic manner while starting the car and pulling out of the police parking lot) Really, and I thought people actually needed a major event or a real reason to cause a cerebration. Anyway, where do you want to go for this lunch "celebration"?

**Misao:** (crossing her arms across her chest ignoring his sarcastic comment) How about we go someplace pricy like a buffet or one of these rich, expense restaurants? (getting more excited)

**Aoshi:** (in a bland, emotionless tone) Then you're paying for it out of your own pocket instead of mine's.

**Misao:** (in whining voice grabbing Aoshi's right arm) That's not fair; you know I don't have the money for a place like that. Please, Aoshi, just this once. (punting her lips with a puppy – dog look)

**Aoshi:** (ignoring her puppy – dog eyes) I don't have that kind of money either. So, we going for fast-food, Misao.

**Misao:** (rudely) Fine, we get fast-food, "again". (crossing her arms across her chest again)

**Aoshi:** Sounds good to me; and by the way, you did the worst puppy – eye dog impression I have ever witnessed. (in teasing manner)

(Misao lightly punches Aoshi on his right shoulder for his comment as they drive into the nearest fast food restaurant parking lot.)

--------------------------Scene 4----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Head Detective's Office…..

(Post watches as Aoshi drives away from the police building from his office window, and then dials a number on his mobile phone.)

**Stranger:** (in statically voice) Did they take the case?

**Post:** (in an emotionless manner) Yes, but Aoshi is already expecting foul play. Are sure we need them?

**Stranger:** These two will serve their purpose; however, others are needed to complete it. We must set up our pawns carefully before we can start the game.

**Post:** (in a doubtful tone rubbing his forehead with his left hand) If you say so, are the other pawns set to arrive soon?

**Stranger:** They should arrive within a week or two if everything goes as planned. Is the board prepared to be used?

**Post:** (with a confidence voice) The meeting place is well – prepared and ready for use.

**Stranger:** Good, I will meet you at playing field at the usual appointed time. And Post, do not let me down or you pay with more than your life.

**Post:** Understand. (hanging up the phone and placing in his front left pocket, he sits down at his desk and places his head in his hands.)

Aoshi, let's hope you're good on threat or we will all regret it. (He leaves his desk chair and exits his office for his hour lunch break.)

_mkmkkmkmkmmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmmkmkmkkkmkmkkmkkmkk_

**Please, read and review. Especially, if you have any comments or questions. I would like to read them and I will try to answer them as soon as possible.**


End file.
